(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart active control hemming device and system that more accurately and rapidly perform hemming by correcting a hemming pressure that is applied to a hemming roller and a position of the hemming roller using a control motor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A vehicle body is manufactured at a first step of a vehicle production process, and a product panel is manufactured using several types of press devices, the product panel is moved to a vehicle body factory and each portion of the product panel is assembled. In general, a vehicle door is formed with an inner panel and an outer panel, and the panels are bonded through a hemming process. A hemming process is a type of coupling process that folds and stacks an end portion of a panel and is a coupling process of a form in which an end portion of an outer panel of a door folds to enclose an end portion of an inner panel. When performing a hemming process, by installing an upper mold and a lower mold that are manufactured based on a shape of each door in a hemming press and by setting a panel between the molds, a hemming process is performed.
A conventional hemming device includes a plurality of hemming rollers for bending a panel in multi-steps and a main cam for bending and bonding the panel. To remove assembly interference in a T-GATE portion or a hood of a vehicle body, an outer panel is bent by 105° or more, and when a bending angle is about 105° or more, a hemming work is sequentially performed. An existing hemming driver includes an air cylinder. However, a pressure that presses a hemming cam is not constant, and an error may occur between a pressure value required by a user and an actual pressure value and thus a hemming angle and quality are not constant.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.